The present invention pertains to adjustable staircases and, more particularly, to eliminating pinch points from such staircases.
By making a staircase adjustable, a single staircase can span gaps of different sizes. This feature is particularly beneficial when the staircase is used at different locations or when the staircase is coupled to a height-adjustable platform, for example. Unfortunately, the structure that provides this adjustability also introduces pinch points, which can injure a user of the staircase. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 298,212 discloses a gangway that includes side bars b and b′. As illustrated in FIGS. 5-7, the gap between side bars b and b′ varies with the relative heights of end platforms a. As a result, anything located between side bars b and b′ during adjustment of the gangway is likely to be damaged. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an adjustable staircase that eliminates such pinch points.